


Daddy's Little Pet

by SmolderingFlame



Series: Daddyverse [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bonding, Bottom Stan Marsh, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feminization, Gender Roles, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nobility, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Craig Tucker, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Servants, Sexism, Top Kyle Broflovski, Training, alpha tweek tweak, set in lovely South Park England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Kyle Broflovski has gone to purchase an Omega at a well known facility in town. He quickly finds himself drawn to Stanley Marsh, a combative Omega who is as beautiful as he is strong willed. Kyle is certain he can make this Omega his perfect pet.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Daddyverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621762
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. Blue Eyed Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to start any new fics but...I just couldn't help myself. Apparently I just needed to share a Victorian Omegaverse/Daddyverse fic with you all. Other fics will continue. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one. It's a little different when it comes to the Daddyverse!
> 
> If you enjoy it please leave a comment or a kudos.
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“It is such an honor to have you here at our humble facility, Lord Broflovski.” An older blonde woman said giving a curtsy as a handsome redheaded man stepped into the old stone building. It looked as though it was starting to rain and she noticed a blond man trailing behind the tall Alpha.

“Yes, I was told by some of my colleagues that this was one of the finest Omega facilities in the city.” Kyle said, looking around the area and noticing some dirt on the floor. He quickly moved his shoe, not wishing for his leather boot to be stained. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to be in this wretched place for long. He would find a worthy Omega to take back to his estate and quickly made leave. He took in a deep breath and reached up to take his hat, handing it to his servant who stood behind him.

“Well, I am delighted to hear that. I take pride in making sure we only raise the best Omegas here.” She said, before clearing her throat a bit. “So, my Lord, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you looking for in an Omega?

The redhead thought for a moment and moved to tighten his grey wool coat around himself. It was a bit drafty and he hated being uncomfortable, even for a moment. “Well, obviously I need a good fertile Omega, what’s the point in even owning one if they are barren?” He said, laughing a little as he looked back at the blond who nodded his head in agreement. “Besides that I’m looking for an Omega who is obedient, attractive, and will work well on my estate.”

The woman nodded. “Are you planning to make this Omega a wife? Or is it simply going to be a servant for you?”

“Honestly, I haven’t decided yet, but, regardless of being a wife or a mere plaything those are my qualifications I desire.” Kyle said simply, folding his gloved hands together. “So, show me your best that fit those parameters.” He said, not hiding the fact he wanted to get to the tour. He was a busy man and he had things to do.

“Of course my Lord, let me show you some of our finest Omegas.” The woman said, leading the way down the hall.

“Now, I apologize for being so rude, I didn’t even get your name, I suppose my mind is elsewhere.” Kyle said, noticing some paintings hanging on the walls. They weren’t anything impressive, obviously there to make the establishment look a bit more sophisticated.

“Victoria, my Lord, and it is not of any consequence.” She assured. “Our Omegas are given to us from time of presenting; we raise them and teach them how to be proper. They are trained on pleasing the Alpha they are given too. We only accept the best and anything other than that is unacceptable.” She explained. “I should inquire if you have any particulars when it comes to appearance. You mentioned you wanted an attractive Omega, but, such things differ from person to person.”

“Of course, I appreciate you inquiring about such things.” Kyle said, thinking about what exactly he wanted. Honestly, he didn’t have to think about it long. “I’ve always been partial to brunettes with big blue eyes.” He said, imagining it. “Smaller than me of course I want them to be able to look up at me like I’m a king.” He said with a bit of a laugh.

“Well of course.” Victoria said, nodding her head in an understanding. “We do have some lovely brunettes in our care.” She said, turning a corner where a large room with many blankets on the floor. “This is our Omega room, would you like me to fetch a few that might suit your tastes or would you rather peruse yourself?”

“I’ll take a peak around for myself, but, feel free to gather a few that you think might meet my expectations.” Kyle said. “Kenneth, stay with Victoria here, assist her if she needs anything.” He said, looking back at the blond man servant.

“Of course my Lord.” Kenneth, or rather, Kenny, as he liked to go by, said. He couldn’t help but look over the Omegas himself. It was rare to see one out and around town. They weren’t exactly common and usually only rather wealthy Alphas like his benefactor could even afford. They were pretty though, so soft, so delicate, so lovely.

Kyle took in a deep breath and felt himself shiver from the aroma surrounding him. Nothing smelled sweeter than an Omega, especially one in their prime. He looked around, green eyes wandering from pretty thing to pretty thing. He needed something special, something that would be the envy of everyone in his social circle.

He had been wandering the room for a few minutes now, not having spoken to any of the Omegas who eyed him with such interest. He noticed they gathered in groups, some looking scared, some looking excited. He was about to turn back and ask Victoria to find someone suitable for him when he caught the sight of a fetching brunette. Unlike the others he was sitting along, looking out the window. His long black hair wasn’t styled at all, hanging down by his shoulders and he wore a simple white linen dress. But, perhaps the thing that really had drawn him to the Omega was the eyes, those big blue eyes that looked like he could drown in them. He cleared his throat a bit and started to approach the small waif.

“Hello, how do you do?” Kyle asked, watching as the brunette turned to look at him.

“Fine.” The Omega said simply.

Kyle had to chuckle at that. “Just fine, one would think being in the presence of an Alpha would make your day more than just adequate.” He said, taking his gloved hand and gently resting it on the brunette’s cheek. “You have a lovely facial structure.” He said, watching as the brunette didn’t crack a smile, instead, tried to shrug off his caress.

“I’d be better if I didn’t have a man I’ve never met touching me.” The brunette said, looking back out of the window.

“Is that any way to talk to a man like me?” Kyle asked, grabbing the waif’s chin so he was forced to look at him. “What is your name?” He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

The Omega was quiet for a few moments before finally conceding. “Stanley,” He said quietly.

“That is a lovely name, it suits you quite well.” Kyle said, before removing his hand and looking back at Victoria and Kenny who had walked over to him.

“Oh Lord Broflovski I apologize, this Omega…he isn’t up to par for a man like you.” Victoria said, looking at Stan who just crossed his arms over his chest and looked back out the window. “Stanley here is…rather headstrong.” She stated.

“In what ways?” Kyle decided to ask. “I have to say I’m rather intrigued, I didn’t think an Omega could even be headstrong.”

“Well, Stanley has never been welcoming to any Alpha who has been interested in him and has gone as far as to learn how to read. We keep our Omegas illiterate to keep them more subservient, this one decided to sneak out, take banned material, and teach himself to read.” Victoria said, shooting a glare at the brunette who just looked down at his lap. “Not only that but he bit the last Alpha who attempted to purchase him.”

“He made me feel uncomfortable and he got too close, so, I bit him.” Stan said quietly, not sounding very remorseful about it.

Victoria sighed and shook her head. “This is what I mean.” She said before getting cut off by a hand being held up.

“You taught yourself to read?” Kyle asked, ignoring Victoria and instead focusing on the brunette.

“Yes, I did, I needed something to occupy my time.” Stan said, biting his lower lip as he looked up at the Alpha. “As you can imagine it gets rather boring here.”

Kyle nodded his head and moved to gently take the brunette’s hair between his fingers, wrapping it around and giving it a soft tug, causing the Omega to let out a cry. “I find that very interesting. So, no one has been able to tame you?” He asked, before looking over at Victoria with a small smile.

“I think I will take this one home with me.” Kyle said with a smile, patting the brunette’s thigh.

“Are you sure, my Lord? I don’t want to second guess your tastes but, like I said, this one can be rather difficult.” Victoria warned.

“Difficult can be entertaining.” The redhead said, before looking back at the brunette Omega who had a scowl on his lips.

“I don’t wish to go with you.” Stan spoke up.

“Are you going to bite me?” Kyle asked, sounding amused before he shook his head. “I’m afraid the decision isn’t yours to make, my dear.” He added, looking back over at Victoria. “So, how much is this one worth? I assure you I can pay any price.”

Victoria thought for a moment. “Let’s agree upon 2500 pounds.”

Kyle nodded his head and motioned for Kenny to come towards his side. “That can be arranged.” He said, having the blond hand him a sack full of coins. “This should be more than enough for him.”

“I’m not going with you….” Stan said, moving to stand up only to have the redheaded Alpha grab him by the wrist.

“That isn’t your decision to be made; I think you’ll find living in a massive estate is much better than living in a place like this.” Kyle said, moving to brush some hair out of the brunette’s face. “Someone needs to learn their place.” He added, playfully poking Stan’s nose. “Don’t worry Darling, I can help with that.” He assured.

“I don’t need your help with anything.” The brunette snapped, only to be grabbed by the blond man and lifted up with ease. “Let go of me! I said I’m not going anywhere!” He cried out, struggling in the man’s arms as he watched the redheaded Alpha and his handler discuss him. He could hear the other Omegas whispering about him, being shocked that he had finally been purchased. Honestly, he was shocked too.

Victoria just sighed again. “I apologize; I just hope you have a better luck training him then we did.” She said before giving Kyle a small sack. “These are the few items Stanley has. I’m sure he would appreciate if he was able to take them with him.”

The redhead nodded and took the bag, not bothering to open it up.

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” Kyle said, smiling a little as he looked back at the older woman. “Thank you for your time.” He said, gathering his hat and coat before motioning for Kenny to carry the squirming Omega out to the carriage. The way the brunette screamed and clawed at Kenny was almost amusing. Stanley was just lucky that Kenny was a rather laid back fellow or he would have found himself in trouble.

“My Lord, where should I put him?” Kenny asked, managing to dodge a scratch to the face. He sighed and tried to control the Omega. He didn’t think Omegas could even be so combative!

“He can ride in the cabin with me.” Kyle said, watching as Kenny somehow managed to open the cabin door and place the brunette inside, all without getting a single knick. He shook his head and climbed in after the waif, closing the door fast so the brunette had no chance to try and escape. Kenny had gone up front to drive the carriage so it was just him and his new little pet.

Stan pressed against the side of the cabin, looking out the window and refusing to look at the Alpha. He crossed his arms over his chest and took in a deep breath. He didn’t want this, he never wanted this. From the moment he presented it was clear that he was nothing more than a plaything… Society would never see him as anything else. He could still remember being dropped off at the facility, the betrayed feeling he felt as he watched his parents walk off and not look back. He had never had faith in anyone, never trusted in anyone, and, he would be damned if he would trust this man.

Kyle chuckled a bit at how cold the brunette was acting towards him. “You could at least pretend to be grateful.” He said, moving to rest a hand on the delicate shoulder. “It could be worse; you’re going to a warm home with nice clothing and plenty of food. You could be living on the street or working in a brothel when the facility found you too difficult to continue with.” He started to grow frustrated when the brunette refused to look at him. He moved to grab the brunette by the shoulder and force him to look his way. “You should also be quick to learn I’m not an Alpha who likes to play games.” He said his tone dropping to a much more dangerous one.

Stan quivered a bit when he was roughly handled and nodded his head.

“Now, once we get to my estate we will go over the rules I expect you to follow. You’ll find if you just do as you’re told and respect me as your Alpha things will be quite pleasant for you.” Kyle said, leaning closer so he could caress the Omega’s cheek. “You’re very fetching, I see something in those eyes of yours, something wild, and it makes me quite interested to find out what makes you tick.” He said, taking in a deep breath so he could take in the brunette’s scent.

“I’m really not that interesting.” Stan said, trying to shy away from the tender touch. “I don’t even know your name, yet, you want me to be so tender with you.” He decided to say, feeling the carriage move.

“Well, I apologize for being so rude, it isn’t right to start off on such a relationship without even knowing my name.” Kyle said, brushing some of the brunette’s long locks aside. “My name is Lord Kyle Broflovski and I only know you as Stanley, do tell, do you even have a surname?” He asked, raising a brow.

Stan stayed quiet before he found himself looking into piercing green eyes. “My name is Stanley Marsh.” He said. “I do not have any kind of title and I never truly saw the need to ever have one.”

Kyle shook his head and laughed once again. “Well, my Darling, you will have a title since I am taking you into my home, Lady Stanley Marsh, perhaps, even one day, Lady Stanley Broflovski.” He stated with a smile. “Lady Stanley will be living in luxury and will get all the finest things as long as he learns to behave. You’ll find having that title will help you more than you could have ever dreamed.” He assured, looking out the window. He just couldn't wait until they arrived at his estate. He had so much work to do.


	2. Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan reaches the Broflovski estate and experiences his first day with his new Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

When Stan first arrived at the Omega facility he often had dreams about the Alpha that would come for him, sweep him off his feet. He had once been idealistic in that sense, thinking that someone would save him. As he grew older he lost that wonder, that belief that a fairytale really existed. It was shattered when he was gifted to his first Alpha, a man named, Gary Harrison.

Gary was handsome and hid his cruelty behind a kind smile. When he first bought Stan, Stan thought he had found his prince charming. His Alpha had taken him to a nice house and for awhile he was kind, but then, one day things changed…that’s when he bit him. An Omega biting an Alpha was nearly unheard of. Of course after that he was promptly returned to the Omaga facility and brutally punished for his indiscretions. God he still had scars from that…

After that day he knew no prince charming was coming to save him, no Alpha was going to sweep in on a white horse, he was on his own. In a way that helped him grow strong, unlike the other Omegas in the facility who giggled and cooed about an Alpha coming for them Stan knew better. He was often called bitter and cold, but, it was better than being a naive fool.

He glanced out the window of the cabin as a large estate started to come into view. He could feel Lord Broflovski radiating with pride over his big house. Soon enough he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and the older man hold him close. His scent overwhelming Stan, almost making him want to gag.

“Home sweet home.” Kyle said with a smile. “Is it to your liking, Pet? I’m sure this is much more acceptable than that Omega facility you were in.”

“Will I have my own room?” Stan decided to ask, causing Kyle to laugh a little.

“Worried about having a place to nest? Don’t worry; you’ll have a nesting room and everything you need to be comfortable. I plan to comfort you during your heats.” Kyle assured a smile on his lips. “I also plan on having you share a room, and a bed with me, my Darling.”

Stan raised a brow and kept his rigid stance with Kyle holding him. “So…I am not a servant Omega than?” He asked, almost feeling his heart break at that. He much rather be a maid than a mistress.

Kyle just laughed, shaking his head. “I would not have spent so much money on an Omega just for a maid. My staff is all made up of Betas; in fact, you will have one that will tend to you and your toilet.” He said simply, feeling the carriage come to a stop as they pulled up to the front of the estate. “I’ll introduce you to the staff and we can go over rules and expectations of you.”

Stan pursed his lips a bit; he didn’t like the sound of that. He stayed quiet and watched as the cabin door opened up and the blond Beta from earlier offered his hand to help him out of the carriage. He managed to murmur out a thank you and found his feet on the ground. He was dressed only in a threadbare gown and it was quite cold outside. He tried to hide the way he shivered only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

“It is a bit chilly out here, we should get inside, get you into some proper clothing and in front of the fire.” Kyle said, gently putting a hand on Stan’s back. “I’m surprised you didn’t freeze to death in that hellhole dressed only in rags.” He said, looking over at Kenny. “Inform Wendy her new Mistress is here.”

“Of course, M’lord.” Kenny said with a nod, moving to open the large doors for the pair before walking ahead to find the maid in question.

Kyle took his wool coat off and handed it to a waiting maid. “I’m going to show you up to your room.” He said, taking the brunette’s hand in his and leading him up a large grand staircase. “I’m sure you’ll be quite pleased to sleep on a real bed. I always keep silk sheets on the bed and heavy blankets, so, you’ll be warm at night.” He said, before a smile crossed his lips. “I can also help with that.” He assured, leading them up to a room and opening the double doors up. “Here we are.” He said, showing off the large room.

Stan was rather taken aback by how large the room was. It was nearly as big as the entire Omega facility! He blinked a bit and looked around.

“That will be your wardrobe; all your garments will be in there, and, over there, that is your vanity, that’s where Wendy will help you with your toilet.” Kyle said, moving to allow Stan to sit down on the edge of the large bed. “So, is it to your liking?”

“The bed is much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.” Stan said, trying not to sound too impressed. 

“Good, I’m glad you find it to your liking.” Kyle said, moving to sit next to the brunette. “Now, I believe we should speak about a few things while we are both here. As you probably remembered on our trip here I spoke of expectations I would have of you.” He said, glancing over at the Omega. “Being my Omega is a big responsibility. I won’t play coy with you, Darling; I plan on mating you, biting that lovely lithe neck of yours, leaving a nice mark behind, and fill you up with pups.” He said, gently caressing the brunette’s side. “While you are here you will follow my words. You will wear what I tell you to wear, do what I tell you to do, and pleasure me whenever I want. You will need to be on your best behavior whenever I take you anywhere.” He said, before reach over and grabbing something from the bedside table. He opened up an ornate box and showed off a white leather collar with lace trim and an impressive diamond dangling off of it. “And of course, never forget who you belong to.” He said, reaching over to put it around the brunette’s neck.

“You are not putting that on me!” Stan growled, barring his teeth at the Alpha. He moved to scoot away from the redhead. “You don’t own me! I don’t care who you are or what you are, I’m a human being! I refuse to wear that!”

Kyle just rolled his eyes and moved to grab the back of the brunette’s neck, giving it a squeeze. He watched as the Omega started to whimper and whine, the hold doing the desired effect on the brunette. “A simple trick I was taught when I presented as an Alpha, all one has to do to incapacitate an Omega is just…give there glands a little squeeze.” He said, doing it again, causing Stan to let out a gasp. “Now, be good Omega and let your Alpha put this lovely collar he had made just for you on.” He said, opening up the collar and slipping it on the brunette’s throat with ease. Kyle had to lean back to admire his handy work. “Lovely, absolutely perfect.” He mused.

Stan didn’t know what to think or say, he had never been touched like that… This man…this Alpha…he was dangerous… He knew how to completely disarm him in just a mere moment. He slowly moved to press a finger to the collar, running it over the smooth, expensive material and then to play with the diamond hanging off of it.

“I just gave you a gift, what do you say?” Kyle asked, looking the brunette right in the eyes.

“I’m not thanking you…for collaring me…” Stan said, causing Kyle to let a frown cross his lips.

“You will learn to be grateful for what I give you.” Kyle said, before standing up and smoothing out his slacks. “Now, Wendy will be coming in to dress you for dinner. I hope you will show her some respect.” He said, his voice having a slight growl to it. “I will see you at the dinner hour.” He said, making his leave, nearly slamming the door behind him.

Stan took in a deep breath and tugged at the collar that was now around his neck.

~*~*~*~

Wendy was rather curious as to who this new Omega was. Her master had never taken an Omega in before, so, she had to wonder what made this one so special. She smoothed out the apron that hung over her long black gown and gave a light knock on the door. After a few moments, she let herself in.

She saw a pretty brunette adorned in rags sitting on the large bed, looking uncomfortable and skittish. She felt a tug at her heartstrings, poor thing was probably scared, Omegas were known to be much more sensitive than anyone else. She cleared her throat a little and stepped close to the waif. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Wendy, I’ll be tending to you.” She said with a curtsey. “May I ask your name? I would like to know what to call my new mistress.”

“Nice to meet you…” Stan said, looking over at the Beta maid. “My name is Stanley…Stanley Marsh, though; I prefer to go by Stan.” He said, biting his lower lip. “Kyle…er…I mean Lord Broflovski mentioned you would be helping me…”

“Yes, I will be helping you dress and make yourself to the master’s liking.” Wendy said, motioning for the Omega to stand up. “Now, let’s fine a lovely gown for you to wear. The master is so happy about having you here.”

“He’s happy about having a pet here…” Stan said, standing up and watching as Wendy looked through the gowns and picked out a pretty maroon one to dress him in. “Your master…what is he like?” He decided to ask as she laid the clothing on the bed.

Wendy thought for a moment. “Well, Lord Broflovski is a very stern man, he wants things done his way, and, he gets quite cross if he is disobeyed.”

Stan pursed his lips a bit. “He seems like a very arrogant and insufferable man.” He said, feeling the woman gently strip him of his simple dress and start to dress him in his undergarments. He had never worn a corset or bustle before; he could already tell they would be uncomfortable.

“You shouldn’t speak that way about your Alpha.”

“He is not my Alpha.” Stan said, looking at himself in the mirror as he was dressed. “He wishes to breed me and parade me around like a pretty trinket.”

“One would think that would be a compliment.” Wendy said, lacing the brunette into the corset. “Lord Broflovski is a rather handsome man, and, a powerful one. It would be in your best interests to take it as a compliment and maybe one day he’ll make you his wife.”

Stan sighed as the bustle was wrapped around his waist. “I don’t wish to be his wife.” He said, closing his eyes and allowing the maid to finish dressing him. He had never worn such beautiful clothing before. It was rather uncomfortable, he was having a hard time breathing in the corset and the dress was so constricting. “He purchased and collared me; I don’t think he wants me as a wife.” He said, finding himself sat down in front of the vanity.

“Well, he certainly finds you pretty, I overheard him speaking to Kenneth about you, I think he’s enamored with your beauty.” Wendy said, taking a comb and running it through the long dark locks, trying to get the tangles out.

Stan felt a frown cross his lips at that comment. His last Alpha had said the same thing and it didn’t end well for him. He closed his eyes and allowed Wendy to work on his hair. “Is he…violent?” He decided to ask out of the blue.

“Violent? Are you…concerned about him mistreating you?”

“My last Alpha…he…would get violent with me. I just want to know if I should expect the same with Lord Broflovski.” Stan said, letting out a squeak when his cheeks were pinched to provide color to them.

“I…don’t know really. I know he has a temper, he has yelled at us before for not doing a task to his liking, but, violent, I’m not so certain. You’re the first Omega he’s ever had so I honestly don’t know how he will go about treating you, unfortunately.” Wendy said, before smiling a little. “But, I’m sure you will be just fine.” She tried to assure.

Stan didn’t take the reassurance well, and, for the remaining time of Wendy helping him prepare for dinner, he stayed quiet.

~*~*~*~

Dinner was already starting off strange. Stan was led to a large table full of food that no one was sitting at. He couldn’t help but feel his mouth water, it looked and smelled delicious. Some days at the Omega facility he wouldn’t even get enough to eat. He bit his lower lip as he watched the blond man from earlier approach him.

“Mistress Stanley, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier, my name is Kenneth, I’m the head servant here.” He said, giving a bow and a smile. “I hope you will enjoy your stay here, if you need anything at all, please just let me know.” He said. “The master will be out momentarily, he was finishing up with some business.”

Stan nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.” He said, about to take a seat before Kenny stopped him.

“I’m afraid you cannot sit until after the master has instructed you to do so.” Kenny said, watching the Omega sigh in frustration. “It shouldn’t be much longer. Would you like some tea? I can make you a cup while you’re waiting.”

“Yes, that would be fine, thank you.” Stan said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He watched as the butler scurried off and moved to look around, making sure no one was watching. He smiled a little and reached to grab a delicious looking piece of bread. He quickly popped it in his mouth and smiled in delight as the warm flavors invaded his palate.

“Quite hungry, aren’t we?” Kyle said, watching as the brunette snuck food before it was time to sit down and eat. “Has anyone told you it’s rude to eat before the Alpha says it’s okay? What were they teaching you in that facility?”

Stan rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry; I haven’t eaten in two days.” He said, before glancing at his new Alpha. Wendy was right, he was rather handsome, but, he had a little bit of a stomach on him, probably thanks to having enough food to eat comfortably. Meanwhile, Stan was rail thin.

“I suppose I will be lenient, just this once.” Kyle said, before a smile crossed his lips. “You look lovely, Wendy did a wonderful job.” He said, moving to place his hands on the brunette’s hips. “I think the thing that drew me to you the most was your eyes, they’re like staring into the ocean.” He said, leaning in a bit closer. “I do think you’re beautiful, Stanley, and, I think we will make beautiful pups together.” He added moving one hand off of the brunette’s hip to gently grab his chin. He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Stan’s full lips, allowing it to linger for a few moments. He pulled the Omega close to him and rested a hand on his back. “I cannot wait for you to go into heat, I’m sure it will be quite the experience.” He said.

Kenny had come back into the dining hall with a cup of tea. He sat it down on the table and gave a quick bow.

“Are you ready for dinner, Darling?” Kyle asked, motioning for Kenny to pull a chair out for the brunette. “After dinner we will retire to our bedroom and get to know each other a little better.” He said with a smile. “Now, let’s eat.” Kyle added, looking the pretty brunette up and down before turning to his own meal.


End file.
